Achievements List
With the addition of the new Achievements system, here is a list(work in progress) of the achievements. Note that some special achievements will not be available again, and were awarded retroactively, but ALL OTHER achievements will not be rewarded for any retroactive actions. (note, this whole mess probably needs to be redone in TABLES) Code Achievements Combat Ready #1 Volunteer and participate in the 2008 New Combat Testers group. Bug Squasher #2 Find 5,000 bugs during the New Combat System testing cycle. Bug Xterminator #3 Find 10,000 bugs during the New Combat System testing cycle. Lumberjack #30 Upload at least ten editted logs to the TF2005 wiki Wiki Warrior #31 Contribute a major article or update to a series of articles to the wiki Wiki Warlord #32 Contribute several major articles or updates to multiple series of articles to the wiki Help/Friend Achievements Friend of a Friend #4 Invite a friend who is new to 2k5 and have them become an active player for at least 3 months. Frienemies #5 Invite a friend who is new to 2k5 and fight against them in an IC scene. Undo! Undo! #6 Find a player who has quit the MUSH and convince them to come back. Roleplaying Achievements Leader-1 #7 Play as a Combiner Team Leader and meet IC @times for at least 3 months. My Own Worst Enemy #8 Play as at least one Autobot FC and one Decepticon FC simultaneously and meet IC @times for at least 1 month. Decepticon Dominion #9 Play as a Decepticon Essential Feature Character (EFC) who is not Galvatron and meet IC @times for at least 3 months. Autobot Ascendancy #10 Play as an Autobot Essential Feature Character (EFC) who is not Rodimus Prime and meet IC @times for at least 3 months. Respect My Authority #11 Gain at least rank 5 in your faction as an Original Character (OC) through IC promotion. And The Winner Is... #14 Participate in a Character Staff audition for any Feature Character -- regardless of the outcome. Victory Is Mine! #15 Participate in an scene where your character ICly interacts with Victory Leo (in the same room). 'Til All Are One #17 Participate in one battle as a Combiner where ALL team members are inside and active for the majority. An Arm Or A Leg #20 Play as a Combiner Team 'limb' (non-leader) and meet IC @times for at least 1 month. Mergers and Acquisitions #21 Participate in one battle as a Combiner where you and at least two other team members are inside and active for the majority. Need A Lift? #25 In Character transport -- on separate occasions -- five human characters into battle on your alternate-mode instead of in their exo-suits The Intelligent Investor #29 Spend at least 60 AP on non-combat upgrades Headless Master #175 Have your head violently removed in 10 scenes. 500 Club #176 Earn 500 noms on a single character. 1000 Club #177 Earn 1000 noms on a single character. 1000 Patchwork Club #178 Earn 1000 noms from across multiple characters Victory Lion #266 Roleplaying in a scene as Victory Leo. NYYYYYAAAARGGGHHH! #267 Be the recipient of five Galvcannon-ings, courtesy of none other than Galvatron. Eliminated Competition #268 Be the recipient of five Photon Eliminators, courtesy of Rodimus Prime. Next Prime In Line #269 One five occasions ICly !Inspire four or more allies at once. Plot Achievements Hit the Ground Running #12 Run at least five scenes of your own creation. Plot Device #13 Run at least twenty scenes of your own creation. Leave It To Reaver #23 Have one of your characters become a Reaver servant of The Fallen Story Bored #24 Organize and run a scene of moderate size on a night when nothing has been previously planned. Repeat this feat five times. Read It and Weep #18 Make a post to +TPinfo and then run the plot with at least five other active players. Read It and Weep x5 #19 Make five posts to +TPinfo over any length of time and then run each plot with at least five other active players. Event Achievements Bronze Medal #26 Participate in at least one event during the annual IC Olympics -- 2032 or later Silver Medal #27 Participate in at least one event for two consecutive annual IC Olympics -- not necessarily with the same character Gold Medal #28 Participate in at least one event for three consecutive annual IC Olympics -- not necessarily with the same character 2030 Events Achievements 2030 Sharpshooting: Bronze Medal #148 2030 Sharpshooting: Bronze Medal 2030 Land Race: Bronze Medal #147 2030 Land Race: Bronze Medal 2030 Igyak Rodeo: Bronze Medal #146 2030 Igyak Rodeo: Bronze Medal 2030 Foot Race: Bronze Medal #145 2030 Foot Race: Bronze Medal 2030 EDC FFA: Bronze Medal #144 2030 EDC FFA: Bronze Medal 2030 Demolition Derby: Bronze Medal #143 2030 Demolition Derby: Bronze Medal 2030 Decepticon FFA: Bronze Medal #142 2030 Decepticon FFA: Bronze Medal 2030 Allied FFA: Bronze Medal #141 2030 Allied FFA: Bronze Medal 2030 Artillary Range: Bronze Medal #140 2030 Artillary Range: Bronze Medal 2030 Air Race: Bronze Medal #139 2030 Air Race: Bronze Medal 2030 Space Race: Silver Medal #128 2030 Space Race: Silver Medal 2030 Sharpshooting: Silver Medal #127 2030 Sharpshooting: Silver Medal 2030 Land Race: Silver Medal #126 2030 Land Race: Silver Medal 2030 Igyak Rodeo: Silver Medal #125 2030 Igyak Rodeo: Silver Medal 2030 Foot Race: Silver Medal #124 2030 Foot Race: Silver Medal 2030 EDC FFA: Silver Medal #123 2030 EDC FFA: Silver Medal 2030 Demolition Derby: Silver Medal #122 2030 Demolition Derby: Silver Medal 2030 Allied FFA: Silver Medal #120 2030 Allied FFA: Silver Medal 2030 Decepticon FFA: Silver Medal #121 2030 Decepticon FFA: Silver Medal 2030 Artillary Range: Silver Medal #119 2030 Artillary Range: Silver Medal 2030 Air Race: Silver Medal #118 2030 Air Race: Silver Medal 2030 Space Race: Gold Medal #107 2030 Space Race: Gold Medal 2030 Land Race: Gold Medal #105 2030 Land Race: Gold Medal 2030 Sharpshooting: Gold Medal #106 2030 Sharpshooting: Gold Medal 2030 Igyak Rodeo: Gold Medal #104 2030 Igyak Rodeo: Gold Medal 2030 Foot Race: Gold Medal #103 2030 Foot Race: Gold Medal 2030 EDC FFA: Gold Medal #102 2030 EDC FFA: Gold Medal 2030 Demolition Derby: Gold Medal #101 2030 Demolition Derby: Gold Medal 2030 Allied FFA: Gold Medal #99 2030 Allied FFA: Gold Medal 2030 Decepticon FFA: Gold Medal #100 2030 Decepticon FFA: Gold Medal 2030 Artillary Range: Gold Medal #98 2030 Artillary Range: Gold Medal 2030 Air Race: Gold Medal #97 2030 Air Race: Gold Medal 2030 Space Race: Bronze Medal #149 2030 Space Race: Bronze Medal 2030 Tournament Achievements 2030 Team Combat - Heavyweight: Silver Medal #138 2030 Team Combat - Heavyweight: Silver Medal 2030 Team Combat - Lightweight: Silver Medal #137 2030 Team Combat - Lightweight: Silver Medal 2030 Full Combat - Super-Heavyweight: Silver Medal #136 2030 Full Combat - Super-Heavyweight: Silver Medal 2030 Full Combat - Heavyweight: Silver Medal #135 2030 Full Combat - Heavyweight: Silver Medal 2030 Full Combat - Middleweight: Silver Medal #134 2030 Full Combat - Middleweight: Silver Medal 2030 Full Combat - Lightweight: Silver Medal #133 2030 Full Combat - Lightweight: Silver Medal 2030 Gladiator Combat - Super-Heavyweight: Silver Medal #132 2030 Gladiator Combat - Super-Heavyweight: Silver Medal 2030 Gladiator Combat - Heavyweight: Silver Medal #131 2030 Gladiator Combat - Heavyweight: Silver Medal 2030 Gladiator Combat - Middleweight: Silver Medal #130 2030 Gladiator Combat - Middleweight: Silver Medal 2030 Gladiator Combat - Lightweight: Silver Medal #129 2030 Gladiator Combat - Lightweight: Silver Medal 2030 Team Combat - Heavyweight: Gold Medal #117 2030 Team Combat - Heavyweight: Gold Medal 2030 Team Combat - Lightweight: Gold Medal #116 2030 Team Combat - Lightweight: Gold Medal 2030 Full Combat - Super-Heavyweight: Gold Medal #115 2030 Full Combat - Super-Heavyweight: Gold Medal 2030 Full Combat - Heavyweight: Gold Medal #114 2030 Full Combat - Heavyweight: Gold Medal 2030 Full Combat - Middleweight: Gold Medal #113 2030 Full Combat - Middleweight: Gold Medal 2030 Full Combat - Lightweight: Gold Medal #112 2030 Full Combat - Lightweight: Gold Medal 2030 Gladiator Combat - Super-Heavyweight: Gold Medal #111 2030 Gladiator Combat - Super-Heavyweight: Gold Medal 2030 Gladiator Combat - Heavyweight: Gold Medal #110 2030 Gladiator Combat - Heavyweight: Gold Medal 2030 Gladiator Combat - Middleweight: Gold Medal #109 2030 Gladiator Combat - Middleweight: Gold Medal 2030 Gladiator Combat - Lightweight: Gold Medal #108 2030 Gladiator Combat - Lightweight: Gold Medal 2030 Gladiator Combat - Lightweight: Bronze Medal #150 2030 Gladiator Combat - Lightweight: Bronze Medal 2030 Gladiator Combat - Middleweight: Bronze Medal #151 2030 Gladiator Combat - Middleweight: Bronze Medal 2030 Gladiator Combat - Heavyweight: Bronze Medal #152 2030 Gladiator Combat - Heavyweight: Bronze Medal 2030 Gladiator Combat - Super-Heavyweight: Bronze Medal #153 2030 Gladiator Combat - Super-Heavyweight: Bronze Medal 2030 Full Combat - Lightweight: Bronze Medal #154 2030 Full Combat - Lightweight: Bronze Medal 2030 Full Combat - Middleweight: Bronze Medal #155 2030 Full Combat - Middleweight: Bronze Medal 2030 Full Combat - Heavyweight: Bronze Medal #156 2030 Full Combat - Heavyweight: Bronze Medal 2030 Full Combat - Super-Heavyweight: Bronze Medal #157 2030 Full Combat - Super-Heavyweight: Bronze Medal 2030 Team Combat - Lightweight: Bronze Medal #158 2030 Team Combat - Lightweight: Bronze Medal 2030 Team Combat - Heavyweight: Bronze Medal #159 2030 Team Combat - Heavyweight: Bronze Medal 2030 Extra Achievements 2030 - Air Race: Silver Tortoise #161 For being an extremely good sport during the Air Race. 2030 - Artillery Range: A Nerf Arrow-Storm tm #162 For representing the humans in the Artillery Range. 2030 - Allied FFA: Little Medic Dude That Outlasted Fort Max and Kup #163 For being a little medic dude that outlasted Fort Max and Kup in the Autobot/Junkion FFA. 2030 - Decepticon FFA: Golden Peanut #164 For being the peanut gallery during the Decepticon Free-For-All. 2030 - Demolition Derby: Florence Nightengale Award #165 For ministering to the sick. 2030 - Demolition Derby: Kamikaze Award #166 For self-knock-out. 2030 - Foot Race: The Athlete's Foot #167 For predicting flying turtles. 2030 - Foot Race: A Dirty Pool #168 For playing dirty pool. 2030 - Igyak Rodeo: Citizen Toxie Vault Boy Award #169 For irradiating the Igyaks. 2030 - Sharpshooting: Scatter-Shot but not Scattershot Award #170 For failing to hit Mirage. 2030 - Space Race: Susan B. Ramjet Award #171 For ramming everyone -- self included. 2030 - Land Race: Prettiest Carwreck #172 For being the first competitor ever knocked out in a race.